24 ways to save the Earth
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: Unfinished as of now, but will be updated soon!  Looking for Tv cartton OC's! Submit!  Damien has trouble understanding reality, but when she is thrust into the cartoon vs. real world war, she needs to learn how to deal with this war.


Unfinished at the momment, but i just wanted to get this out here now, cause i need Tv show Oc's! It can be from any CARTOON show, no anime's unless i know what anime they are from, in which ya'll need to give me a pm! other wise, also only accepting 5 htf oc's, so about one per person.

* * *

Blood bubbled at Damien's lips, her leg poured blood as she crawled along the side of the road. The town she had grown up in was now a horrible, toxic wasteland where there was no escape. She glanced around the park, or at least, what was the park.

Tree's had been singed and burned. A massive oak lay a few feet from where Damien lay. She crawled in between the thick branches. She lay there, chest heaving. What had happened? Only a few hours have passed since the end of the world had started.

She turned her head to the side, blood swelling at her eyelids. There was a dead man lying not far away. But she soon could no longer see him, because her vision was gone. A sound of a car made her clench her teeth in pain. She was the reason the world was like this at the moment. If anyone not from her world found her, they would shoot her brains out.

Damien blindly clawed her way to the trunk and hid there. It was too late to hear the sound of breaking branches, a rough, gloved had reached toward her and grabbed her arm. She struggled weakly against the grip, but allowed it to yank her into the darkness above her hiding place.

Damien felt two thick needles inject into her arm and the world went completely black.

The light shined feebly and Damien tried to push it away. She felt like something was biting at her nose, and she tried swatting it away. This made the biting thing angry and it chomped down on her hand. Damien sat up with an angry growl, which quickly vanished as she saw the guests in her hospital room.

The biting thing was named M., which stood for malicious animal unit robot. M. looked like a pure white squirrel, but he had a black elongated screen for a face, with two thick metal wires on each side of his face for whiskers. M. also had a thick white tail with three black lines stretching the length, and a thick metal pincer on his tail tip. M. was a part of the second generation in Jailbot models. He was also Damien's companion. Damien looked out at the rest of the people in the room.

One man lay sleeping on a hospital chair. He was Very thickly built and wore a sleek black tuxedo. He had messy looking brown hair and his cane was lying by his side. Another man sat next to him, but this guy was way shorter, with equally messy brown hair. He looked panicked, but thought Damien, when was Jared not panicked.

A girl with large floppy bunny ears sat on the floor. She had light brown hair with light purple streaks. Her floppy ears were white with brown splotches all over. She wore a white Hollister sweatshirt and acid washed jeans. She was holding an anthro raccoon that was light purple with a bright green mask.

Another girl sat on the other side of the fat man. She had long dark blue hair, with shaggy darker blue bangs, and incredibly dark blue super short and spiky hair in the back. She had long tufted lynx ears which we're light gray with black speckles, and a long wolfish tail of the same coloring. She wore a black and red My Chemical Romance sweatshirt with a light black shirt and a black and white tie.

Damien blinked around looking for more people, but there was none. Damien gave a slight cough which made all but the tubby man look up.

"DAMIEN! You're alive!" the rabbit eared girl shouted as she lunged at Damien. The raccoon went tumbling and died from a sharp metal tool shooting through her head. Blood splattered against the door and across Jared, who was closest. Jared looked panicked and went to open the door, which was slammed open by a tall man dressed in a purple tuxedo. He wore oversized orange glasses and looked uncomfortably around the room before he spotted Jared at his feet. Damien glared at the Warden.

"OHH Jared! Why was I not informed the Damien was awake?" he asked, picking Jared up by his collar.

"S-s-sorry sir, I was coming to tell you right now, she just woke up." Damien's tail twitched.

"Stop talking like I'm not here Warden." She said coldly. Damien still held a grudge against him. Warden shrugged and strolled across the room to Damien's bedside.

"Well, ignore those little facts at the moment, get up, we have to give you the GRAND TOUR!" he said, waving his cane with one arm, and wrapping his other around Damien's shoulder. She opened her mouth to clamp down on his wrist, but he was already moving away by the time her teeth clicked down.

Damien reluctantly rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly. She walked out of the restroom and looked out the window.

The world was literally on fire. The ground was littered with broken machines and dead soldiers. Damien loved slash hated being a half worlder. This meant she was half TV character, half real worlder. She was the one who had found the rip in the TV screen, the one that allowed her to go anywhere in the TV universe. Cooking in Marzipan city, avoiding JailBot in SuperJail, trying not to die in tree town, Damien did it all.

But, when the Warden sent Jailbot to follow her though the TV, that's when all hell broke loose. The war lasted several years, until, it finally ended. The bomb had lit up the sky for a week, the debris stayed for another month, and then, the sun came out. The world had changed, due to the fact, that it was deteriorating. Earth was rotting from the inside out.

Damien turned from the window to see Warden standing with his arms crossed.

"You've been standing there for an HOUR Damien, we're gonna be late!" he snapped, pointing at a watch that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Damien sighed and followed the warden outside of the hospital room, and what she saw, made her freeze and her tail bristled.

The entire room was massive, twenty football stadium sized areas lined next to each other. Cartoon characters mingled with real people. Warden coughed and Damien turned to stare at him, open mouthed.

"Welcome to SUPERBASE!" he said grinning. Damien turned and stared blankly after the massive stretch of area.

"What the hell is this place?" she asked, gulping the cool air.

"Durh, this is Superbase! The cartoon headquarters, every TV show that passed over stays here. Now, come on, lets get moving."

Two dogs stood next to Jailbot. The one was a husky looking dog. He was light blue with large shining blue eyes. The other dog was a powerful German shepherd dog with a ripped ear. The warden waved his cane at the two canines.

"Oh, Damien, Meet Weed" he gestured at the husky dog who bowed "and Jerome" the German shepherd looked away.

"Morning Mistress Damien." Weed said bowing his head again. Damien glared evilly at the warden who was chuckling about Damien being called Mistress, who was his nemesis from UltraPrison.

"Please weed, just call me Damien." Weed smiled at her and wagged his wavy tail. If Damien remembered correctly, Weed and Jerome we're from the Japanese show Ginga Densetsu Weed.

* * *

Here is the character list, the first three HTF OC's dont count for the allowed five.

This is for the reader's know how so they know each show so ya'll can feel smart! ;D

**Canon's**:

**SuperJail**: Warden, Jared, Jailbot

**Chowder**: Chowder, Shnitzil, Mung 'dal

**HTF**: Russell, Handy, Petunia

**GDW**: Weed, jerome, JB, Hougen

**OC's**:

**SuperJail**: Damien, M., Sierra, Fran, Courtny

**HTF**: Twitchy, Remmie, Clove

**GDW**: Ichigo, Kilson


End file.
